


Snow Day

by B_does_the_write_thing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Post Curse, Storybrooke, appliances are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_does_the_write_thing/pseuds/B_does_the_write_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Storybrooke is never dull. Between curses and new villains, the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Gold try to find the time to be with each other. Even if that involves a little magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> My Second Rumbelle Secret Santa offering to the glorious babe that is bluehairbelle.
> 
> Beta Love to Prissy Halliwell.

Belle had rather hoped marriage would be different.

In hindsight, she realized the silliness of that naivety.

Being the wife of a powerful sorcerer may have played some part in her current situation since half of Storybrooke still feared or hated her husband. This animosity usually ended up drawing him into some life or death situation. The other half sought to use him and his powers whenever they were in need which also ended up drawing him into even direr life or death situations. 

All this made it for very hard for her to ever actually see her husband.

 

So, this late Monday evening, Belle was standing forlornly in the stacks of her library very much alone. She had meant to be putting books away from the return bin but she kept getting distracted by them. Belle often found herself blinking up from a book to find it was some hours later. Rumple had often teased her for this habit back at the Dark Castle, calling her a bookworm of the worst sorts.

But now, her husband was too busy saving Storybrooke to even notice she wasn’t with him. 

And so, she read.

And she tried to not mind that she felt more alone now than she had felt in her cell.

 

Later that evening, Belle was fast asleep when a warm body pressed itself along her. Belle curled sleepily into it. The familiar smell of her husband made her release a sigh of contentment.

“Hello, Belle,” he whispered in her ear. She burrowed her hips deeper into his lap, trying to be as close to him as possible. Rumple had owned a king size bed when they had wed but Belle privately thought it much too large for the two of them. She preferred being in his arms to the cool space on her side of the bed. 

He pressed a chase kiss to her temple, snaking an arm around her. Belle felt a growing alertness start to chase away her dreams but her husband’s breathing quickly steadied out signaling he was already asleep.

Belle held in her noise of disappointment. He had been out most evenings with Sheriff Swann and Sheriff Nolan trying to locate the source of a mysterious new magic that had surrounded the town. He deserved his rest. Belle fell back asleep in her husband’s arms, hoping in the morning to spend some quality time together as husband and wife. 

However, when she woke up, he was gone. 

A simple rose lay on the pillow beside her with a note apologizing for his early absence and instructions on how to properly use the new microwave he had purchased for them upon her accidental explosion of the last one.

 

Belle tried making friends. 

Ruby had always lent an ear in the past. But then, Granny had given her the Inn to run and now Belle barely saw her. Ruby stopped in the library on occasion but Belle never invited her to Gold’s manor. She knew her husband well enough that inviting people into his private space was something he would allow her but he would never be truly comfortable with the development. 

Emma was kind. But she was always running off into the next adventure, eyes wide and mouth hanging open like magic was some kind of new thing to her. Plus, she had Henry. If her son even so much as texted her, Emma completely disappeared from any conversation, focusing intently on her only child. Belle found it endearing but grew tired of trying to befriend the Sheriff. 

As for the Sheriff’s mother and the other princesses in Storybrooke, they had their own families to think of and were only interested in the company of their husbands or other young mothers. 

Belle didn’t mind, as she utterly adored their babies. She could spend hours playing with them, cooing into their ears and rocking them to sleep. She spent hours daydreaming of the day she would hold one of her own before remembering Rumple’s face whenever he saw a child.

He avoided Neal, Bae’s namesake with an intensity that only barely hid his despair. And so, Belle did not become friends with the young mothers of Storybrooke. She would not cause her husband intentional pain.

Which left her with her books and the occasional Storybrooke resident who would come into the library.

But she didn’t mind.

Her True Love was all she truly needed.

 

The bell over the shop dinged as Belle pushed the door open. Henry was not there, his broom and furniture rag propped on a small stool in the corner. Belle took off her scarf, glancing behind her as the chilly wind knocked Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop sign noisily against the old building 

A moment after the bell ceased, Rumple pushed the curtain to the back room aside. He smiled at her, taking a step forward and resting his hands upon the counter. “Well, this is a surprise,” he said warmly, pursing his lips into a closed smile. 

“I came to see you,” Belle declared. With a mischievous smile, she turned and flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED and locked the door. Pulling her coat off as she approached her husband, she ignored his politely confused expression. 

She had been on her way home when she had thought about the old back room cot Gold had just in case. It had been the place of his reconciliation with Neal and other memorable reconciliations between the two of them. 

“And pray tell, what did I do to deserve such a visit?” He asked neutrally. His coolness caused her to pause. She slowly put down her coat and scarf on the counter, peering up at him in some uncertainty. 

“I miss you,” she explained, shaking her head. A curl dipped in her face and she saw his eye follow it as she pushed it back. “I just thought maybe…” 

He sighed, looking down at the ground before back at her with a sad smile on his lips. “Belle, love,” he started. Her shoulders fell in defeat as footsteps from the back announced the presence of someone else. 

Belle peered around her husband to see Emma standing awkwardly holding the curtain ajar. Behind her was another blonde woman that Belle didn’t recognize but whose pale blonde braided hair and regal blue dress she had heard so much about from the other townspeople. 

“Oh, hello,” Emma said, looking sharply at Gold. “I didn’t know you’d be here, Belle.” 

“Belle just stopped in to see when I would be home,” Rumple covered smoothly, turning from his wife to face Emma. “I do have other things to do than save Storybrooke, Ms. Swann.” 

“I fail to understand why we are still here,” the woman who must be Queen Elsa of Arendelle said lowly. “If he cannot help us locate Anna or the Snow Queen, we must continue our search without him.” 

Emma sighed heavily, eyes flickering over Gold skeptically. Belle pushed past him, tilting her head up. “Emma,” she greeted before turning to the other blonde. “And you must be Elsa?” 

Elsa nodded with a shy smile, cocking her head to the side to take in Belle. “And you must be the Mrs. Gold I’ve heard so much about,” Elsa answered kindly. “I apologize for taking so much of your husband’s time.” 

Rumple was still behind her. Belle glanced over her shoulder to see he was calmly watching the three women as if he had nothing to add to their conversation. Her hopes of a private moment dashed, Belle offered her assistance to the two blondes in their search, ignoring her husband’s previous negations. 

Promising to go do some preliminary research on ice magic at the library, Belle offered to walk out with Emma and Elsa. Rumple promised he would be home before darkness fell but Belle saw the glint in his eye. He probably had some lead he hadn’t shared with the Sheriff or the young Queen. He would be home late tonight. 

“Elsa?” He called out as they exited. The young woman stilled, turning to glance at him warily. “Could I speak to you a moment? In private?” He added as he saw Emma start to open her mouth.

“Certainty,” Elsa said with a regal nod. She turned to Emma who had her determined face set in a frown. “Go on,” she whispered. “I’ll see what he wants and meet you back at the Sheriff’s office.” 

Rumple caught Belle’s eye. Her frown must have been severe for he smiled wearily at her even though his eyes were alit with mischief. 

“Come on, Belle,” Emma said as the door swung shut behind Elsa. “Let me walk you to the library.” 

She nodded her thanks, her mind back in the shop with her heart.

 

When Belle awoke the next morning, she immediately noticed she felt pleasantly warm. Blinking her eyes open, Belle blearily sensed a wiry arm tucking her tightly against a bare chest.

“Rumple,” she breathed happily. Her husband murmured in her ear, his scruff scratching against her outer lobe. Belle closed her eyes in bliss, snuggling closer to him. She felt the tell-tale sign of his awareness of her body against her hips and an answering smile spread across her face. 

Belle turned slowly in his arms. Rumple slackened his hold to allow her freedom of motion, lying on his back as she tucked her cheek to his chest. She stared up at him in simple joy, fingers lightly tracing the few silver hairs scattering across his chest. He opened his eyes to look down at her. Sleep crusted but warm brown eyes met her blue ones in a moment of complete understanding. Belle started to move her hand down the side of his ribs when a sudden movement at the window distracted her. 

With a strangled gasp of disbelief, Belle rolled over her husband to spring out of bed. He said her in name in some confusion but Belle was at the window, hands clasped to her chest in excitement.

“Rumple!” She cried. Her eyes were glued to the window, mouth open in breathless wonder. “Come and look!” 

With a groan, her husband complied. He joined her, putting his arms around her and pulling her flush against him as he stared out the window with her. 

Outside, it was a winter wonderland. Their glass windowpane was coated in stylized ice crystals but they could see out to the ground below. Thick snow banks were piled up along their garden and hedges. Their drive and walkway were lost under the drifts. Gold’s car was buried under a bank of snow, as was their mailbox. Icicles hung down from the gutters and eaves of their manor home, long and pointed but glistening in the sunlight. 

And all the while, snow kept falling in large white flakes. 

“It’s snowing!” Belle exclaimed, sinking her head back on her husband’s shoulder. “I bet it’s at least as high as your chest out there!” 

Gold didn’t answer, just pushed her hair aside from her neck and buried his lips there. Belle softened at the tender kisses he was placing along her neck but a sudden thought caused her to turn in alarm.

“Is it the Snow Queen?” She asked. She didn’t wait for an answer already hurrying towards their door where her robe hung on its peg. Their room was warm but she doubted the rest of the old house would be as comfortable. And her lacy negligees while comfortable to sleep in where not the warmest of attire. “I need to call Emma, I found a book yesterday-“ 

“Belle,” Rumple interrupted, sitting on the bed. “It’s just a blizzard. This is upper state Maine, we have been known to get these.” 

“But…” Belle said, hand still on the knob of the door. “Shouldn’t we call Emma just to be sure?” 

With a sigh, her husband nodded his agreement. “I’ll call the Sheriff,” he acquiesced. 

Belle flipped her hair over the collar of her robe as she tied the sash around her waist. She went to sit by her husband as he hit the call button on his personal cell. She had one as well but she never used it unless Rumple called her and the green button popped up. Belle had learned terribly annoying things happened when you tried to use the phone for anything but talking to one’s husband. 

As he lifted the phone to his ear, a beeping noise followed. Belle leaned over to see a large X on the screen with ‘Service Unavailable’ staring up at them. “Interesting,” Rumple said, standing. “I suppose I should see if I can clear a path. I may need to go and see what is happening down at the Sheriff’s office.” 

Belle went downstairs with him. The house was indeed much colder but Rumple waved his hands and she heard the mechanical beast that lived in the basement hum awake. 

A Heater, Rumple called it, but she avoided the dank basement. It had far too many beasts of mechanical origins. Also, Rumple refused to let her clean any of the old boxes out as she was no longer a maid but the lady of the household. All chores around the house were done by his magic except cooking which he had seemed to develop a knack for in his near thirty years of being cursed. 

They arrived at the front door. Gold pulled it open, only to flick his hand up as chunks of snow started to tumble inside. The snow hit the magical barrier he threw up but did not disappear. Her husband twisted his head in thought, flicking his wrist again but nothing happened. 

“How interesting,” he said, closing the door behind him. He turned to her with a bemused expression on his face. “It seems we are truly snowed in, love.” 

“Does that mean we’re under attack?” Belle worried, glancing out the large picture window in their living room. “The phone lines are down and we can’t get out-“

Rumple merely took her hands in his, squeezing gently. “If this is indeed the work of our new adversary, I am sure the others will come looking for me any minute.” Belle nodded, already slightly saddened by the idea of losing her husband to another attempt to break a curse. “But until then,” he continued, lifting her chin up with his finger. “How about I make us those cinnamon rolls you asked me to buy?”

 

Belle found herself sitting at the bar top in the kitchen watching her husband taking cinnamon rolls out of the oven. The kitchen smelled of cinnamon baked goodness and the strong black coffee Gold drank every morning. Belle had her morning tea in her usual cup, kicking her feet in time to the music Gold had put on their stereo. 

“Those smell just as good as Granny’s,” Belle sighed. Gold arched an eyebrow at her as he put them on the stove, sliding off his oven mitt. 

“I should say so,” he grumbled. “Besides these are fresh from the oven. Hers sit on the counter until you order one and she pops it into the microwave.” 

Belle wrinkled her nose at this, eye glancing to the hated apparatus on the counter nearby.

“Here, try one,” he said, sliding one on to a plate. He pointed his finger to cool it slightly, delivering it to her in a flourish. Belle laughed, picking up the now warm but not burning pasty and taking a large bite out if it. 

Her husband watched as she let out a low moan of delight, quickly swallowing and taking another two bites. “It’s delicious, Rumple,” she said enthusiastically through a bite of the warm doughy center. “Not even burnt at the bottom!” 

“Your faith in my baking is remarkable,” her husband commented drily. She smiled at him through another bite, licking her fingers at the icing coating them. Her husband’s features tightened slightly at the sight but Belle was too busy enjoying her breakfast to notice it. 

“So, what does one do during a snow day?” Belle asked as she finished her meal. She took another drink of her tea, looking at him over the rim. He shrugged, turning to wave the dishes away. Belle watched as everything was magically cleaned before flying away into their respective places. 

“I don’t know,” Rumple answered, coming around the side of the bar to join her. “In the days of the curse, I would just do paperwork or work on the shop’s books when stuck at home. Perhaps read. We’re lucky we still have power.” 

“Electricity?” Belle thought of the book she had been reading on the subject. She had the faintest idea of why lights worked and how their gas stove was powered but she still did not understand why they paid for it or why they could not supply it themselves. 

Gold nodded. “Usually in snowstorms, we lose power. It appears the lines haven’t gone down for which I am grateful. I could keep us warm but it would be a drain and if this is anything more substantial than a way to keep us indoors, I would be of little help to the cavalry.” 

“So for now,” Belle started, nibbling her sweetly coated lip. “I have you all to my self today?” 

Her husband looked at her in affection as he leaned down to capture her sticky lips with a kiss. “I am at your service, my lady.” 

Belle leaned into his kiss, tilting her head and slanting her mouth open to allow his tongue to tease the seam of her lower lip. But a sense of excitement had stolen into her heart. After a moment, she pulled away breathless. 

Her poor husband stood where she had left him, a befuddled look on his face as his hand slowly dropped from the air where she had been a moment ago. 

“Can we watch one of those movies you were telling me about?” Belle begged him. “Before the power goes out?”

He opened his mouth to respond before sighing and nodding in resignation. Belle clapped her hands and rushed to the living room where there large screen television was set up. 

She sat on her haunches; sorting through the drawers they kept the few movies Gold had in his collection before her hands found one with an odd name.

“Rumple,” she asked as he limped into the living room with his coffee. “What’s Casablanca?”

 

Almost two hours later, Belle was curled in her husband’s arms on the couch crying softly. 

“Belle,” he worried, stroking her hair to calm her. “It’s not real, dearie.” 

“I know,” Belle choked, clutching the arm holding her with her two small hands. “But it’s just so sad. He loved her but he let her go.” 

Rumple brushed a kiss on her forehead. “Men do that sometimes.” 

Both of them remembered the day he had set her free but neither spoke of it. It was a beautiful memory but also a painful one. Their first kiss and the end of their initial happiness had happened a long time ago. It did not do to dwell on the past. 

Belle turned her tear stained face up to her husband, “Can we watch another?” 

And since he could deny her nothing, the man once known as the Dark One settled in for a movie marathon with his beloved wife. 

 

“Belle, dearie?” Came the familiar voice, stirring her from her nap. Belle blinked awake, uncurling from her ball on the couch. A blanket fell off her as she awakened and she looked up to find her husband standing behind the couch with two steaming mugs in his hand. 

“Hot chocolate?” He asked. Belle wordlessly reached out to take on, noticing hers had marshmallows and whipped cream floating in it. She shifted over for him to sit back down, glancing at the TV to find it muted on a static screen of what Gold called a home menu.

Her cocoa smelled heavenly but a familiar acidic smell caused her to lean over to peer into her husband’s cup in suspicion. Sure enough, black coffee reflected her face back up at her. She shook her head at him, tucking her feet under his thighs for warmth as she settled back. “You never change,” she said with a sigh. 

“Course I do,” he answered, sipping it as he flipped open a magazine. “I used to have scales and a tail.” 

“You didn’t have a tail,” Belle giggled, wiggling her toes. He smiled into his coffee. 

“That you know of.” 

The rest of the afternoon was spent reading their respective books and sipping warm beverages. Gold would occasionally read aloud a passage in his artifacts or history books, drawing her out of her novel to discuss the meanings behind old paintings or new theories. 

“I don’t see why you keep reading the same book,” he grumbled as she held up a finger for him to wait as she finished her page. 

“It’s not the same one,” she said, glancing up at him. “It’s a series of seven books about- 

“I don’t need to know,” Gold grumbled, tucking the blanket around her knees. “Why you want to read about wizards when you are married to one is beyond my understanding.”

“You are such a Slytherin,” Belle replied, raising her book back up. He glared at the book, knowing he had probably just been insulted but at a loss to what Slytherin meant.

 

The snow continued to fall throughout the day but the warm sun outside made it feel like they were ensconced in a snow globe of their own devising.

However, as the sun started to set, there was a whirl and a whine and the TV shut off with a sizzle. 

“Ah,” Gold noted. “There goes the power. Too many people using their heat.” 

“What should we do?” Belle wondered, already feeling the warmth in the air melt away. 

“I’ll light a fire in the study. You should gather all the candles and bring them into the study. I’m glad we skipped lunch, we’ll have to eat what we can in the fridge before it goes bad.” 

Belle glanced toward their kitchen before back at her husband who was moving towards his study already. “Can’t you just put a statis charm on the fridge?” She asked but he was already gone. 

Belle suspected her husband was rather enjoying being snowed in.

 

Later that evening, Belle laughed as she claimed another of Gold’s properties in the game of Monopoly. 

“You keep landing on my hotels!” She giggled at his affronted expression. 

“I don’t mean to!” He sighed, eyes roaming over the board. “And I’d suspect you of cheating if you weren’t such a terrible liar.” 

“Says the Dark Wizard,” Belle teased, watching him count out the fake money in his hand. They were sitting in front of the large fireplace used mainly for decoration. The room was warm and bright with the raging fire and various candles strewn throughout. They were cozy and warm.

He sighed in defeat as he dropped the paper on the board between them. “I believe you have just won.” Belle saw his eyes glance at the clock to the mantle, signaling it was near midnight. She knew any minute he would suggest they retire but she wasn’t ready to end this magical day quite yet.

“And what does a victor win?” Belle asked suggestively. Her husband’s eyes sparked in return as he stared back at her over the board game. She raised her wine glass to her lips, never taking her eyes from his.

“Whatever she desires,” Rumple replied, fingers tightening on the Persian rug beneath them. Belle licked her lips to taste the remnants of her pinot noir, watching her husband’s eyes plummet to them.

Belle had enjoyed their day inside. It reminded her of previous days in another lifetime. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed the friendship of her husband.

But there were perks to being a married woman.

Belle leaned over the board game to seize her husband’s lips in a kiss. He returned the kiss hungrily. His lips slanted over hers, his hands reaching around her and pulling her atop of him. Belle gasped in surprise at the sudden aggression and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth to better taste the wine on her tongue.

Belle slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him down deeper into the kiss. He adjusted his leg underneath her but readily complied. He held the back of her neck in a firm but gentle grip while his other hand started to slip open the robe she had been wearing all day.

She broke the kiss with a gasp as his fingers ghosted over her silk clad breasts. He chuckled into the skin of her cheek as he ghosted kisses along her jaw line. “This robe has been gaping all day. It’s been sheer torture, dearie. I aim to repay the favor.”

“Rumple,” Belle whimpered in pleasure as he pushed the spaghetti strap of her negligee off her shoulder to expose her left breast. His mouth traced down her neck, nipping at her pulse point as his fingers closed around the warm skin of her breast.

Belle felt his desire stirring underneath her but their position kept her from reaching down for her prize. Rumple seemed to have his own ideas for them as he held her in place as she tried to rise up slightly. His lips skated over her collarbone before he slowly turned her. Belle followed his lead, finding herself sitting in his lap, legs crossed around his back and her robe thrown open for him to feast his eyes upon her bare chest. 

One hand cupped her right breast, fingers plucking the nipple as his thumb rubbed the under skin of it. She had small but perky breasts that fit easily in his hand. As his fingers pinched and rolled the tightening bud, his mouth descended on the other nipple with a gentle suction.

“Oh!” Belle cried, jolting slightly against his pajama bottoms. She felt him respond under her rear but her hands were buried in his hair, encouraging him on with gentle scratches and tugs.

Switching reluctantly, he released her nipple with a soft pop, his tongue swirling around the areola before drifting over to the bud he had been flicking expertly. His other hand started to drift seductively down her stomach, resting on her hip and squeezing firmly as her hips pushed against his fitfully.

Belle squeezed her eyes shut at the heady sensation. Her nipples were sensitive in the cold air. He was soon pushing her backwards. She tightened her legs around his torso, slowly leaning back. Rumple pushed the board game out of the way, pieces scattering as she lay flush against the carpet. Her body lay open before him, holding him to her as he gazed down in open appreciation.

Her nipples and breasts shone with his salvia in the firelight and her eyes were dimly hooded in the low light. Gold had the briefest thought that this is what she would have looked like spread before him had he taken her to bed when she was his maid in a castle far, far away.

But he would not trade the shining light that flashed from her diamond ring or the heavy pressure of his golden wedding band. It had taken them over thirty years to come to his place. But as he dragged his hands down her rib cage, savoring the feel of her heated skin against his palm and eliciting the moans and whimpers from her, he knew it was all worth it.

Belle made another effort to reach her hands up to his straining member but he gently caught her hand and brought it to his mouth. He pressed a chaste kiss on the fingertips as his other hand slowly pushed her silken gown up her thighs.

“To the victor goes the spoils,” Rumple reminded her. He had to restrain a grin at her disappointed face. But it had been much too long since he was last within his wife and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

This was about her, he thought as he unveiled the lace panties she was partial to. He thumbed the moist patch between her legs, oddly heady at the bare skin he felt beneath. Belle had taken to ways of this world with interest. She had come back from one night at the diner with Ruby with a shaving kit and a determined glint in her eyes.

“Belle,” he uttered in a strangled voice. She blushed prettily, head turning to the side towards the fire.

“Ruby said you would like it,” she said hesitantly, unsure of herself.

“Remind me to tell Ruby thank you,” he breathed as he pushed her legs away from him. She complied, breathless with anticipation. Rumple snapped his fingers and Belle found herself suddenly elevating, her body eye level with her husband’s seated position on the floor.

He arched an eyebrow at her as she opened her mouth to demand he put her down but her words were lost to her as he buried his face in her thighs. He had not shaved this morning and his scruff was rough against the soft skin of her inner thighs, rasping pleasantly like his brogue did her ears when he was still half asleep.

He nosed her underwear, breathing heavily and tickling her. Belle moaned and tried to strain against him but her floating left her nothing to push against and she simply wiggled against his nose futilely.

He chuckled darkly, hands coming up to grasp her ass as he steadied her. “Now, now,” he whispered, hot breath ghosting over her growingly wet undergarments. “Patience, dearie.”

“Rumple,” Belle hissed petulantly. And then she threw her head back in a mew of pleasure as her husband’s tongue dipped along the folds of her thighs. His fingers pulled the panties from her dripping center and then moments later as if he couldn’t resist the temptation, his lips replaced them.

The thin dry lips of the pawnshop owner were nubile and supple against her wet nether lips and Belle found herself silently gasping as they worried her folds. One hand was palming and massaging her ass cheek while the other was dipping inside her as his mouth raised up to suck her nub into his ready mouth.

Arching her back, Belle let out a scream at the sensation of his finger pushing inside her as his tongue laved her clit in figure eights. The firelight warmed her skin, her breasts shining just out his reach as he watched her over her hipbones.

Belle’s head was too heavy for her to lift to watch him so she let her eyes flutter shut and her arms dangle at her side as her husband played her body like an instrument. His fingers dipped inside her, pumping in fast, deep plunges that caused her whole body to jerk forward but his hand on her ass kept her in place.

Her fingers clenched at empty air as his teeth nipped the hood of her clit, sending sparks up her spine. She winced as his fingers disappeared from her sheath but when he redoubled his efforts on her clit she ceased to remember her previous concerns. 

He lapped at her juices like a dying man of thirst, moaning and humming into her folds as his tongue traced runes and symbols into her flesh, fingers clenching and massing her ass as her legs draped around his shoulders.

Belle felt the short jerks of her orgasm building with every moan he made against her skin but the sensation of floating in the air kept her from her usual ability to create the friction she needed to come.

“Rum,” she whimpered, trying to lift her chin to meet his eyes. She had barely managed it when his dark brown eyes glanced up from between her legs and she barely caught her breath before she was shattering as he plunged a finger into her, twisting and pressing against a spot she had never known existed inside her.

As her orgasm overcame her, Belle cried out his name like an incantation, feeling her body slowly lower to the ground as she writhed in release. She felt him roll on top of her, his knees on the outside of her legs. He captured her lips with his own before he plunged inside her.

Her dying orgasm rocketed back up and Belle found herself crying out again as her husband rocked into her, kissing her desperately. After a few deep, desperate plunges, he spilled himself inside her.

He collapsed to the side of her, rolling her into his arms as he gasped for his own breath. Belle meekly laid her head on his chest, eyes shut against the bright light of the fire.

They lay there for some time before Belle started to get a chill. She opened an eye to look for her discarded robe when her eye fell on the window.

“Rum,” she whispered, nudging him. He made a grunting noise but did not open his eyes. “Rum,” she repeated, poking him in the ribs. 

This time his eyes did open, looking up at her balefully. “I’m not ready to go again,” he grumbled. “I’m magical, not a miracle worker.” 

“Look!” She said, pointing at the window. The iced panes were clear and the snow outside was no longer falling. But on the ground level, Belle could clearly see his car. It was bone dry and not a speck of snow or ice was anywhere to be seen.

“Ah, yes,” Gold said cleaning his throat guiltily. “About today.” 

“Rumplestiskin,” Belle said in disbelief. “Did you have something to do with the snow?”

“I may have asked Elsa for her assistance in securing a day at home with my wife,” Gold confessed, tracing her spine with his free hand. “I helped her locate a family heirloom and in return she granted me a snow day of sorts.”

Belle was speechless as she stared down at her husband. Her post-coital bliss was slightly fading in the wake of this confession but as her eyes caught the candles still burning brightly and the wine bottle lying on its side by the fireplace, Belle started to laugh.

“You silly man,” she giggled, kissing him soundly. “You don’t have to rely on tricks and magic to spend time with me.”

“It was more to keep them out,” he clarified, pulling her back down to lie on his chest. “I’ve tried to go see you at the library and I swear Snow waits outside of it for me. Or if I’m on my way home, Regina shows up with some veiled threat. I can’t get a moment’s peace and so I made my own opportunity.”

Belle was much too happy to point out his abuse of magic. Instead, she allowed him to pull her tight. He summoned a blanket to cover them and they drifted to sleep in each other’s arms in front of the fireplace.

And while Emma would be at their doorstep first thing in the morning with some emergency, for now, the true love pair were experiencing the true reward of marriage.

Being together.


End file.
